


gone about it the wrong way 'round

by seventhstar



Series: yuuri, please [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coda, Get It Yuuri, M/M, Post-Cup of China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: “And you.” Phichit pokes him in the chest. “Are you gonna tell me what the heck happened with you and Viktor in Japan now, or are you gonna be too busy consummating your love all night long?”“Phichit!”“What? I saw you doing your sex program right at him. Get it.”





	gone about it the wrong way 'round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/gifts).



Phichit drags him into a selfie. Yuuri smiles crookedly at the camera, arm slung over Phichit’s shoulders; he can’t even begin to care about his red eyes or his pale face. His mouth is still burning from Viktor’s kiss.

Viktor’s _kiss._

“Congrats,” Yuuri manages, throat tight. “You were great today. Thailand must be really proud.”

Phichit beams, his face like the sun, and squeezes Yuuri hard. “Thank you!” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe it. I mean, I can believe it, I just did it, but…damn. I’m amazing.”

“You are.”

“And you.” Phichit pokes him in the chest. “Are you gonna tell me what the heck happened with you and Viktor in Japan now, or are you gonna be too busy consummating your love all night long?”

“Phichit!”

“What? I saw you doing your sex program right at him. Get it.”

Yuuri’s face feels like it’s on fire. He would love to have sex with Viktor, now that he knows Viktor is…is…is _in love_ with him, but every time Yuuri has sex with Viktor he ruins it somehow, and if he does that now he’s pretty sure Viktor is going to dump him and move back to Russia to canoodle with underwear models.

Or maybe Viktor will just look _sad,_ which is still unbearable.

“Oh my god. Spill.”

“It’s nothing!”

“It is not nothing, you are making that face, something happened and I need to know what it is.”

“Nothing happened!”

“Bullshit, you’re making the face you made when you hooked up with creepy Chad and then I caught you hiding under the bed after I had to kick him out. You’re guilty.”

“Was his name actually Chad?”

“Yuuri, I’m a Cup of China gold medalist, I don’t have _time_ to learn the names of your awful hook ups.”

Yuuri stares at the ground. He and Phichit are alone right now, so no one will hear this. He probably has ten minutes before Viktor comes back, assuming no one else think to look for them here in the rink basement. And if he doesn’t tell Phichit, Phichit will speculate, and whatever he comes up will be worse than the truth. It always is.

“We…already hooked up a couple times.”

“…you and Viktor.”

“Yeah.”

“But I thought you weren’t dating.”

“We weren’t.”

“But—he’s in love with you! He can’t be more than two centimeters away from you!” Phichit frowns. “It’s kind of annoying.”

“It was an accident. I didn’t mean to—I mean, I _did_ mean to, but that’s because I thought he was hitting on me!”

“Was he _not_ hitting on you?”

“Kind of? We didn’t have any open rooms so my mom told him he could sleep in my room, but he said sleep and I thought he meant…you know. _Sleep.”_

Phichit gapes at him. He closes his eyes, and rubs them. His mascara and eyeliner don’t budge.

“And then he looked lonely all the time, so I thought—”

“Wait, you had sex with him _more than once?”_

“…yes?” Yuuri says sheepishly. He shrugs. “But it didn’t mean anything!”

“Oh my god, you liar, go. Go get your man. I’ll send you pics from the afterparty.”

“Don’t do anything Ciao Ciao wouldn’t do!”

“Didn’t Ciao Ciao once do cocaine?”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, then.” Yuuri says, and regrets it. Phichit knows him.

“You did _Chad.”_

“Don’t get banned from skating by the ISU.”

“Now that I can handle.” Phichit slaps him on the back. “See you in Barcelona, Yuuri! I look forward to seeing the top of your head from the podium!”

“Good luck with that,” Viktor says. Yuuri jumps as Viktor’s arms curl around him from behind. He really should put a bell on him or something. These surprise hugs, as good as they feel, can't be healthy for Yuuri's heart. “Yuuri, are you ready? I’ve been waiting.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m leaving,” Phichit says as he snaps too many photos and starts walking away very quickly.

“Yeah.” Yuuri lets himself go limp in Viktor’s hold, lets himself be supported by Viktor completely. He’s so warm, so solid, so very there. He flung himself on the ice at Yuuri; Yuuri can see the bruise on the back of Viktor’s hand where it was caught between Yuuri’s head and the ice. “Viktor?”

“Mm?” Viktor is nuzzling him.

“I…I didn’t bring a pineapple to bake this time.”

“Oh? Any seaweed?”

“No. No seaweed.”

“Well then. Would you like to go to bed, Yuuri?”

“It’s not even eight yet.”

“Who said anything about _sleeping?”_

“Oh.” Yuuri lets Viktor press his mouth against his hair before he nods. “In that case. Yes.”

 


End file.
